


Why Do You Keep Sweeping Me Off My Feet

by LittleMissTrouble



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Carrying, Fluff, M/M, Picking Up, Sitting on Lap, Teasing, domestic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some relationship fluff - Mickey has gotten used to public PDA but Ian can be over the top sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Keep Sweeping Me Off My Feet

Ian had been living with Mickey for a while now. Most of his belongings were in Mickeys (their) bedroom now but they spent the night at the Gallagher’s whenever they were too drunk or lazy to go home. Surprisingly both the Gallagher’s and the Milkovich’s had come to like the idea of the two together. Their brothers and sisters loved to tease them on how tight a couple they had become. Mickey had become more comfortable with displays of affection and didn’t think about other people watching what they were doing, well not as much.

The first time this happened in front of his brothers and sister took Mickey by surprise. Mickey was talking to Mandy and Iggy and Svetlana was sitting on the couch rocking Yevy. Ian was in the bedroom reading a book or that's what Mickey thought anyway. Ian comes out of the bedroom and grabs two beers from the kitchen. He puts each in his pants pockets and heads past Iggy and Mandy. Instead of heading straight in the room he grabs Mickey by the waist in the middle of his conversation and throws him over his shoulder cave man style.

"What the fuck, Gallagher! Mandy and Iggy start laughing hysterically.

"Calm down, we have unfinished business." Ian slaps Mickey's ass and winks at the others. "Later"

Ian carries Mickey into their bedroom and kicks the door closed with his foot. Mickey could hear Mandy and Iggy laughing at his expense on the other side of the door. Svetlana yells out, "I take baby out for walk, husband and Carrot boy too loud."

Mickey can hear Mandy and Iggy agreeing. Ian throws Mickey on the bed, tosses the beers on a pile of shirts and pounces on Mickey pinning him down.

"Ian why the fuck would….” Ian presses his body down on top of Mickey and covers his lips with kisses. They start to make out and Ian is slowly grinding Mickey into the mattress. Mickey could hear the front door slamming but quickly forgets what he was going to say.

A few hours later Ian wakes up with his arm flung across a naked Mickey’s stomach. He can hear the TV outside the door and the rumbling of his stomach. He hadn’t eaten all day so he threw on some clothes and heads out to the kitchen.

Ian finds Mandy sitting in the kitchen with a drink in front of her and her fingers texting on her phone.

“Hey Cave Man, is the little prince sleeping?” Mandy looks up from her phone to smirk at Ian remembering this morning’s show.

“He’s sleeping. Why?”

“Nothing I was just impressed how easily you picked him up this morning. Looks like you’ve done that before.”

“I know he has a fat ass but he’s not heavy, I pick him up all the time.”

“All the time”, Mandy looks at Ian and he gives her a devilish smile. “Ewww, I just had several mental images I could have done without.”

********

The next time this happens is at the Gallagher house. Mickey was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and Debbie was sitting beside him flicking through the channels with the remote. Debbie looks over and points at an actor in the magazine.

“He’s hot, is he your type?” Debbie’s always been curious about Mickey. He’s the most untypical gay man she’s ever met. He never comes across like the stereotypical men she’s seen in movies. He’s always been hard to decipher period. When Carl was around he used to ask Mickey and Ian off the wall questions all the time but now that he’s in Juvie she’s taken it as her job.

Mickey looks at the actor she’s pointing at, “He’s not bad.”

“If you had to be with one of these guys on this page who would it be?” Debbie asked mentally patting herself on the back.

Mickey looked over all the celebrities on the two page spread, “Oh this is easy, this guy right here from one of my favorite shows.”

Ian comes in listening to his boyfriend and kid sister comparing guys in a magazine like two besties. Ian comes from behind the couch and plucks the magazine out of Mickey’s hand.

“Charlie Hunnam, I knew you were hot for him”, Ian rolled his eyes and Debbie grabbed the magazine out of Ian’s grip.

“He’s tall, he’s hot and he’s badass. You don’t think so?” Mickey looks at Ian and crosses his arms across his chest.

“Your right he’s hot, I wouldn’t mind having some time with him but only if your there too.” Ian sits next to Mickey on the couch.

Debbie cringes, “Oh my god, how can you make something sound so sweet and so disgusting at the same time? Ian, you’re a perv.”

“You trying to share me, tough guy?”

“Nah you are kind of small, don’t know if you could handle two big boys like me and him.”

“What! Fuck you Green Giant, I’m not fucking small.”

“Yeah you are, so cute and little”, Mickey gets up to leave the couch and Ian grabs him and pulls him down on his lap. “See how nice you fit on daddy’s lap”

Debbie starts laughing so hard she has tears in her eyes, “you guys are so cute, I should take a picture”. Debbie grabs her phone off her lap and snaps a picture.

Ian’s wrapped his arms around Mickey trapping him, “Fuck off, let me go Ian!”

“Okay relax”, Ian unwraps his arms and Mickey jumps off his lap. He glares at Ian and Debbie.

“Raggedy Ann, you better delete that picture right now.”

“Look, Look right in the trash, feel better now.” Debbie drops her phone in her lap and rolls her eyes. Mickey gives Ian one last look before he heads up the stairs and slams the bedroom door.

“Your boyfriend’s very temperamental.” Ian nods at Debbie in agreement when he hears a ding on his phone and opens a picture of Mickey on Ian’s lap.

Debbie smiles, “Your Welcome.”

********

Later that evening after eating dinner thanks to Fiona (leftovers from the diner) the boys were full, fed and ready to go home and crash. Ian and Mickey were heading down the blocks to the Milkovich house.

“You look tired, Mick” Ian looking over and noticing Mickey’s hooded eyes.

“I’m so full. I feel like I could drop right here.”

Ian and Mickey reached the front door. As they both walk in to the house Mickey yawns blinking his eyes closed when he suddenly feels himself lifted off the ground.

“What the...”, Mickey’s eyes open to find his feet off the ground and himself being held in Ian’s arms bridal style. Self-preservation makes Mickey throw his arms around Ian’s neck so he doesn’t hit the ground.

Of course the peanut gallery would be sitting around the living room. They all turn and see Ian and Mickey near the front door looking like a pair of newlyweds and break out into fits of laughter and howling.

Mickey opens his eyes “Ian” which comes out weak and a bit whiny. Mickey buries his face into Ian’s chest. He doesn’t have the energy to deal with this bunch of losers right now.

Iggy is sitting on the couch downing a beer and puts it down to give Ian a thumbs up. “Taking care of your bitch, nice”

Svetlana and Nika are laughing and whispering to each other in Russian.

Mandy looks at Ian and stops herself from laughing, “Ian, you gonna tuck your little guy in bed. Just give him something to suck on and he’ll fall fast asleep."

Ian laughs, “Mandy, you disgust me.” Mickey pulls his slightly red face away from Ian’s chest and glares at Mandy. “I’m too tired for your shit, fuck off skank”, he lays his head back against Ian’s chest.

Ian carries Mickey to the room as the rest of them hum the wedding song aloud. Ian gently puts Mickey on the bed and removes his boots and pants.

Mickey says something that Ian could not understand, “What’s that mumbles?” Ian asks.

“Tomorrow, deal with you…” Mickey falls asleep. Ian undresses and crawls under the covers next to him.

********

The next morning Ian wakes up first and brushes a kiss to Mickey’s forehead. Mickey’s eyes open immediately.

“Didn’t mean to wake you” Ian says and pulls himself up. He goes into the bathroom to take his pills and starts to get dressed in his running gear – a tank top and jogging pants.

Mickey pulls Ian’s wrist lightly, “Wait, don’t go yet. I wanted to ask you something.”

Ian crawls on the bed and sits against the headboard legs straight out in front of him. Mickey crawls into Ian’s lap straddling him. “Last night you picked me up and carried me…Um why do you keep doing that?”

Ian looks at Mickey, “You were tired so I picked you up. You looked dead on your feet.”

“Do you not want me to pick you up?” Ian asks rubbing his hand up and down Mickey’s arm. “You seem to like when I pick you up against the wall and you don’t seem to mind when I lift you up on the kitchen counter” Ian leans forward and gives Mickey a small kiss.

“I do like it, I do but why have you been doing it lately in front of people?” Ian has a look of realization on his face which starts to look a little awkward. “Are you still embarrassed about showing affection in front of our families?”

Mickey has his hands resting on the sides of Ian’s hips and gives his a squeeze.

“Of course not. I don’t care about that shit. But there’s just been a few times you’ve went a little too far and my brothers keep giving me shit about it especially Mandy but I think she’s just jealous. I’m not going to even get into all your families comments. But I’m never embarrassed of us, you know that.”

Ian sat there thinking about what he did that may have been considered excessive. The thing is that Ian’s totally aware that there are times he gets over excited or does things that may be over the top. He just doesn’t usually catch himself until it’s too late.

“Okay I do want to say first that my sisters have told me that they wish they had a relationship like ours. Fiona actually said it was nice to see someone happy and in love in south side with all the shit relationships around us so they are not laughing at us and your family…..well okay they are laughing at us but they don’t know shit about love. Besides fuck them anyway. You need to own that shit Milkovich. You’ve never cared before. I’m not saying I don’t sometimes go overboard but I never try to embarrass you on purpose. What did I do that bothered you?”

Ian was smiling at Mickey and looked like he really wanted to know which made Mickey feel better. He didn’t want to make Ian feel like he was mad at him or upset because he really wasn’t.

“The other day you picked me up and threw me over your shoulder.”

“Mickey that was fucking cute!”

“Yeah until you slapped me on the ass and told everybody we had unfinished business. I thought you were going to invite everyone to come and watch. We are not quiet. No one in the house is but we don’t need to make an announcement about it.”

Ian started laughing pulling Mickey in for a hug, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

“And you told me to sit on Daddy’s lap in front of Debbie. She’s your little sister, man.”

Ian still hugging Mickey releases his grip so he could wipe the tears forming in his eyes from laughing. “I don’t even remember saying that. That’s just wrong.”

Mickey slides off of Ian’s lap so he’s sitting next to Ian against the headboard.

“I don’t want you to second guess yourself with me in front of people but some stuff we just need to keep in private. We are not Kev and V. Kev has no concept of privacy. He asks me the worst shit.”

“Yeah, me too”, Ian looks at Mickey remembering all the very personal questions Kev has asked him and Mickey since they became public.

“I can’t always control the stuff that comes out of my mouth but if I do slip then you can call me out on it and I will owe you, whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want? Mickey smiles because the possibilities are endless. “I like that, now go for your run already”, Mickey slaps the side of Ian’s head playfully and starts to roll off the bed.

“Oh Debbie sent me that picture she took of you on my lap. Do you want me to delete it?” Ian’s puppy dog face comes out so Mickey knows he wants to keep it.

Mickey looks at the cellphone at a picture of Ian with the biggest grin on his face. His arms are around Mickey sitting on his lap wearing a look of annoyance Mickey has mastered over the years. “No, you look good in it.”

“I got some business to take care of this morning. I was tired last night but I remember Iggy calling me a bitch and where does Mandy get off saying shit to me about sucking on anything? She’s like a veteran cocksucker. She should be getting benefit pay.”

Ian ruffles Mickey’s hair before he grabs his iPod from the dresser. “You go out there and do what you do best, rip them new ones.”

The End


End file.
